Microwave ovens are widespread through the world to re-heat or cook food. One unfortunate aspect of cooking with a microwave is that food splatters as it is being heated and soils the inside of the microwave. People have used paper towels, plastic lids and other, non-secured disposable items to cover microwavable dishes to prevent dirtying the microwave. Unfortunately, none of the currently available items are able to consistently keep the area clean. Currently, the only material available with the express intent of covering food dishes while being cooked in a microwave is plastic which is disposable by nature. Plastic runs the risk of melting if heated to a high enough temperature. Additionally, they are easily stained and difficult to clean, thus making the cooking experience more difficult. It is also common practice to place a paper towel over a cooking dish in the microwave. This type of solution creates the issue of the paper towel falling off the food during the heating process, thus resulting in the food soiling the microwave. Also, paper towels are disposable.